The modern torture of Sesshoumaru
by Alscye Onei
Summary: Chapter four is up! gotta read it! Gotta review it!
1. So begins the mayhem

The modern torture of Sesshourmaru 

Ch 1: Washing machines and Kami-sama! what do you mean Pink!  
Inu yasha Insert your version of my kind of disclaimer. Be sure to include a ribbon, pandas, nitroglycerin, and something about how cute shippo is.  
behold my army of emoicons... How do you get past this whole no line thing on the site?  
+ . . 0.0 0.0 o.o o.o o.0 0.o

Kagome sighed for the hundreth time that day. Her entire house had been turned upside down by a dog demon and this time it wasn't Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, was sitting in her laundry room, staring at the wet, now blotchy pink mess of his tail. His eyes were flickering between rage, fear, truama, and humiliation.

"One more time, Sesshoumaru-san. How did your tail become pink?" Kagome sighed, again, rubbing her forehead and wishing for painkillers.

"For the last time, miko, this Sesshoumaru will not tell you." He growled, pushing the wet mess behind him. She could still see most of the pink patches, making the fearsome demon lord seem, well, almost cute in a horrifying way.

Kagome changed her tone. "Look, Sesshoumaru-san, all of this is not my fault. You're the one who tried to kidnapp me when I was returning here. You are also the one who fell into the well, oh masterfully graceful one." Sesshoumaru's eyes lit up with rage at this, but Kagome plunged on. "If you would just tell me what happened, I might be able to fix it. Now how did your fluffy thing become pink?"

Sesshoumaru grumbled something about not being fluffy and refused to answer. Rin wandered in from playing with Souta right then and squealed. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Your tail is pink. Rin likes pink!" She ran over, grabbing the tail from behind. "Eeewww, its all wet! This is almost the same pink as Rin's kimono that Sesshoumaru-sama gave Rin for her birthday!"

Kagome looked down at Rin and smiled. It was not a pleasant smile, more conniving than nice. "Rin-chan, didn't I put your kimono in the washing machine to clean out all the mud?" Rin nodded, picking up a towel and begining to towel dry the fluffy tail. Sesshoumaru tried to push her off, but she clung on. "So that means... Sesshoumau, you were in here a while, just trying to put on some simple jeans and a t-shirt. Did you happen to be trying to clean off your tail? With the washing machine maybe?"

Sesshoumaru growled and stood up. "You told Rin that it would clean off the mud. This Sesshoumaru thought it would clean off my tail faster than spending an hour in your bathhouse room, scrubbing with that 'champoo' stuff." He swatted at Rin, still toweling off his tail. "So I sat on the machine and waited for it to finish." He held up the half dry, colorful mess. "What this Sesshoumaru did not know is that you put magic in there to clean and recolor Rin's kimono. Now I am forced to wait until I start shedding again to go back to the my home."

"No. I don't think we will have to wait for that." Kagome shuddered, reaching into the cubboard above the washing machine. "There has to be something here to fix this."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ok, if something here doesn't work, then nothing will." Kagome announced triumpantly. "We got every coloring agent known to man, every cleaning fluid, hair dye, and buckets of paint. One has to work. The alternative isn't very pleasant if it doesn't."

"Ohhhh! Look at this bottle, Sesshoumaru-sama! Its so pretty!" Rin held up a bottle with a striking model on the side. She rushed over and shoved the bottle in his face. "What's it say? What's it say?"

He took the bottle. "For external use only. Do not get in eyes, ears, nose, or any other orfaces." He recoiled. "Just where do they want this hair dye not to go?"

Kagome made a face. "You don't want to know. You just don't want to know at all." She shuddered. "Rin-chan, you'd better go play with Souta. This might get a little ugly."

Sesshoumaru was reading the bottle. "If in eyes or mouth, rinse thoroughly with warm water and call poison control center. Poison? You're going to posion this Sesshoumaru?" He looked at Kagome sharply. He went on with the label. "Side effect may include hair loss, hair damage, unwelcome perm or black lung."

"Black lung? Its white hair dye!" Kagome exclaimed. "That's so wrong. I knew there had to be a reason why I never read the bottles."

"Let's just get this over with, human." Sesshoumaru sat down, laying the Fluffy out beside him, preparing for the worst.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The most important thing they learned that afternoon is that nothing works when you are argueing over if white is really white. To Kagome, the tail was white, but every single time HE said that it really wasn't. There was always a tint she couldn't see, and Sesshoumaru claimed it was because she was only human and her eyesight could never compare to his. The second most important thing they learned is a demon lord can get very cranky when one of the side effects comes out in his tail. The good news is he never had a better tail perm. At the moment, Kagome was sitting across the kitchen from a very mad youkai, holding a purified kitchen knife very close. Sesshoumaru was flexing his claws; probably imagining her neck in in them.

"So now what?" Kagome asked nervously. She looked outside where Souta was showing Rin how to throw a frisbee.

"This Sesshoumaru will now kill you. Then I will stay in this time until I shed out all of this undignified color and curl." Sesshoumaru said with a straight face, looking at the wall behind her. "For your assistance, I will give you your choice of death. Fast and very painful or maddeningly slow with the pain rising?"

"Oh, gee, lemme think. How about not at all? It's not totally my fault your in this mess, actually not even mostly my fault! If you wanna stay here, your going to have to first not kill me, and second, your going to have to cooperate with me." She paused for a moment. "Mom's gonna be a problem. She is not going to let you stay here, so we have to find a appartment for you. Got money? No? Well, your going to have to sell your stuff." At his evil glare. "I only get a little allowance and I don't mean Tensaiga or the other sword. Just the clothes. I have stuff for Rin to wear and we can find something for you in the store."

All Sesshoumaru did was glare.

"It's your only choice."

"No, killing you is still an option open to me."

"But not to me. And not really for you. You have two options when you get down to it. Stay here or go back. Or you could shave your fluffy tail thing. That might work." Kagome looked thoughtful and sesshoumaru looked terrified. "Nah. Too much trouble. You'd probably put out my eyes for that."

Sesshoumaru looked up as Rin ran in. "Rin, do not get dirty. That machine has caused this Sesshoumaru enough trouble."

Kagome snickered. "Well, if you plan to stay here, you might as well learn how to do it yourself." She reached for a phone book. "Let's get started. We need to find two things. An antiques dealer and a job for you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I decided about halfway through this that I want to do another chapter fic. So its humor. Maybe a little Sess/Kag? heh heh heh...With Alscye Onei, resident writer of mcdonalds by the paddock mall, you will never know!


	2. More problems and strange children

modern torture chapter two title here 

( this is an insight to the authors story planning strategy) what evil device shall i use here? hmmm... hmmmm... um... i have no clue... lets go with the old pull it out of the hat thing... um... oooohhhhhh... this one is nice... that will work very well... mwahahahaha! Warning to the wise. I get some kind of sickish glee from writing about road rage... I can be very very creative with it...

by the way, i don't own a singly bloody thing about inuyasha, but i do own the bag of goldfish crackers i am curently eating... yummy! By the way, if there are any thing that looks like a typo in speaking... aka gots... its not... its all on purpose...

6666666666666

"Ok." The man looked at his list. "Taisho Sesshoumaru-san, is it? Well, since you are here to apply for this job, I would like to hear why you think you're the most qualified one for the job."

The demon lord of the west took a deep breath and thought about what the miko had told him to say. He sighed. "I am the most qualified because you are looking for a person with leadership qualities and a fine eye for antiques. I have had extensive experaince in the field of antiquities and I can tell if an item is a forgery or not."

"That's very impressive, Taisho-san, but from your resume, I cannot see any documented employment in this field, or any employment for that matter. Do you have anyone who can write a letter of recommendation for you? A well known and credible friend in the business perhaps?" When Sesshoumaru shook his head no, the owner of the store leaned forward. "I do like you, Taisho-san, but if you have no references, I am afraid I cannot hire you. Thank you for coming."

For the third time that week, Sesshoumaru walked out of an office, still unemployed. He growled under his breath darkly. These human really had no idea how to gauge true leadership. It had been two weeks since that blasted miko and the incident with his tail. The now unsightly appendage was hidden by a spell, making him look, mostly like a normal human. Along with his tail, his ears and markings were hidden, but his white hair he would not change. As a compromise, he wore it back from his face in a long braid. Where ever he went, he recieved admiring glances from the females and a couple from some odd males as well. He had traded his haori for a suit and his sword for a cell phone Kagome lent him. He muttered something about being unarmed and slipped on his sunglasses. He almost blended, like a supermodel in a shopping mall.

He walked slowly, observing the humans that now ruled Japan. The males were weak, unable to wield a sword or a spear and the females were worse. All of them seemed to parade around, wearing almost nothing and always winking and flirting with him. Even now, several were tossing their hair and blowing kisses. One was even bold enough to walk up.

"Hey hot stuff. Where're you off to?" The brunette purred, slipping her arms around him. He stifled a growl. She reeked of cheap perfume and body spray. "Want some company?"

He fixed her with 'the glare'. She flinched violently, smile fading. He spoke in an icy tone. "Actually, I was on my way home. To take care of my daughter." He pulled her arms off of him. "Now please leave. Your type is below me." Then he walked off, leaving her sputtering and cursing after him, acting very unlady-like.

He walked off swiftly, turning corners and leaving as fast as possible. Almost everyday, the miko called him to remind him killing a human was unacceptable in this age and injuring one was almost as bad as killing. How in the world did the demons loose control of Japan? Where in the world did they go?

Suddenly Sesshoumaru looked up. Glancing around he realized he didn't recognize any landmarks where he was. A slight vibration startled him and he looked down at his watch. The digital face blinked the time back at him. Kagome tried to teach him how to tell time, but gave up after he showed up late to all his interviews in the first week. She had given in, buying him a digital watch, one that told the time, had a alarm, water-proof, displayed the date, and Kami-sama knew what else. Right now the alarm was going off and the screen blinked a small note. 'Pick Rin up from the Hiragoshi's'. Under his breath he swore. Spinning, he tried to get his bearings, looking for some sign of where he was. He couldn't see the sun for all the smog and all he could smell was too, too much human. Growling again, he walked in a nearby alley, pulled out what Kagome had called a 'cell phone' and flipped it open.

"Ok." He glared at the screen. "Tell me how to contact that miko." The screen stayed as it was. "Tell me now!" He said, raising his voice some. Still the same picture stared back at him, Rin smiling in Kagome's lap. People walking past him started to give him a wide berth, mothers pulling children in close and telling them it wasn't nice to stare at the crazy old man. He glared at them too. Suddenly a high voice came from near his elbow.

"Whatcha doin' Inu-san?" A short preteen at his elbow asked, squinting at his cell phone. "Nice phone. Know how to use it?"

"What did you call me?" Sesshoumaru asked, eyes narrowing. There was something odd about this girl. He sensed some spell around her. Maybe she as a miko like Kagome. She didn't seem to have any purifying spells up. She was about 12, small, with large bright blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back into two buns with a small bit covering her ears. She gave off an oddly familiar smell.

"Inu-san. For the dog charm on your cell phone, you know?" She replied, "Need some help with your phone?" Quicker than she should have been, she snatched the phone from his hand and began to play with it. Out of instinct, Sesshoumaru's clawed hand flew out, catching her around the neck. He pinned her to the wall at arms length. She didn't even flinch. "Hey, who is Kagome? Can I call her? All you gotta do is hit the green button." She hit the button and held the phone out to him. "Oops. Better take it before she answers."

Glaring at the strange girl, he grabbed the phone and listened to it ring. He kept his hand around her throut, watching her as the call went through

"Moshi-moshi. This is Hiragoshi Kagome." Came across the line.

"Miko, This Sesshoumaru is lost. I am near a large building with a sakura on it with strange symbol in the center." He grated out the reply.

"That's not a nice way to talk to some one, Inu-san." The girl chided,from her spot on the wall. Her arms were crossed and she looked bored.

"Next time you call me miko, I'm going to hang up. Got it?" Kagome snapped into the phone. "My name is Kagome. You and Inuyasha are just the same that way. Men!"

Sesshoumaru drew the phone back gave it a top notch death glare. Then he took a deep breath and counted to ten. "If it would not be too much trouble, Hiragoshi-san." He growled, thick with sarcasism. "Could you please tell me how to get to your shrine from here?"

"Weel, since you're being nice, I think I might just do that." She replied sweetly. "Just go down the main street and hail a taxi. Tell the driver were you want to go and I will pay the fare when he gets here. Don't go being scary or no one will pick you up. Sayanora." With that, she hung up.

"Now for yo-" He turned to the girl and stopped. He no longer held her neck, but somehow she had gotten out, and placed a large stuffed version of herself in her place. "What!" He dropped the doll, cursing as he spun. looking for the strange girl.

"Inu-san!" A voice called from above him. He snapped his head up. She was sitting on a fire escape about ten feet above him and smirking down at him. "Lost something?" He barely payed attention though. His gaze was riveted on her ears. They were longer than normal and delicatly pointed. Her smirk also revealed short fangs. "Well, it's been a blast, but I gots to go. Ja ne!" She jumped up and into one of the apartments along the escape.

Grumbling as he walked back to the street, he hailed a cab without too much trouble. Key word being too. The first three drivers took one look at his hair and drove off again. Another wanted an advance upfront and Sesshoumaru had no cash on hand what so ever. Finally he found one that would take him to the shrine and accepted his promise of money when they got there. Unfortunatly for Sesshoumaru, he liked to talk. Even worse, he seemed to have learned how to drive from watching NASCAR bloopers.

"So, what're you here in town for?" The cabby asked as he turned right from the left turn lane. He honked his horn and flashed a finger out the window. "Hey, can't ya see I'm driving here? Yeah, you better get outta the way, Oba-san!"

Sesshoumaru cringed as he blew the horn again. "I am here on business."

The cabby glanced back into the back seat. All the color drained from Sesshoumaru's face. The cabby smiled reassuringly. "That's nice. Don't you worry about my driving, buddy. I haven't lost a passeger yet." He casually turned back around and whipped the taxi out of the left lane to pass on a double yellow line. Barreling down the road was a full size school bus, blowing it's horn and flashing lights. Just a moment before he knew he was going to die, Sesshoumaru was thrown to the other side of the cab as the driver slammed the taxi into overdrive and screamed into the left lane again. All around him cars were honking and yelling profanities and he passed them and cut them off.

At some point in the ride, Sesshoumaru blacked out. He came to as Kagome opened his door and glanced at the demon lord's inert form. She smiled evilly and went to speak to the cabby again. He watched as she and the driver spoke, then they argreed and shook hands.

Kagome sauntered back as the cabby went around to open the trunk. "Bob over there will be taking you and Rin back to the appartment. I've already payed him. Have a nice evening." She smirked as she skipped off. She hugged Rin and made sure she was firmly seated in the cabby's car seat.

Sesshoumaru looked at RIn. "You're too young to die."

Rin just giggled.

PANDAPANDAPANDAPANDAPANDAPANDATHISISAPAGEBREAKIDEA...

still have problems with the page break thing... I might try to put some yakuza stuff in here... And I do have plans for the red haired character... I need a name though... Everyone review and vote on a name!

Truaan Emiko Mieaya Setsuna Other... (insert other name here)

Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Microwaves

modern tortue of sesshoumaru chapter three

Mornings are not my friend

Disclaimer: I really don't even own the time to write these fictions, let alone inu yasha... For the record, my original goal for this was another one shot, but it began to grow on me, so I rewrote the first chapter before i posted it... This is kind of a favor for a friend and Sessoumaru in a suit is mental eye candy for her. So to all Sesshy fans who would kill Kikyou to see him in a suit, I dedicate this!

Welcome to the world of Alscye, The Ultimate Master of Murphy's Law and The Chaos Theory. Enter if you dare. Written totally under the influence of Mountain Dew Vault Zero. The diet pepsi of energy drinks.

Kagome: I am so not getting paid enough for this crap.

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru could kill her...

Rin: On with the show!

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

One month after the tail incident...

"Ok, Sesshoumaru-san, its like I said before." Kagome sighed. She picked up the cell phone. "All you have to hit to talk to me is the number 2. Its called speed dial and it goes directly to my cell. Do you understand?"

He grunted something. Even with the talisman to hide his looks, his glare could do serious damage to those of weak disposition.

"Ok. Now, I left a list of things you shouldn't do while you're here." She stuck the note to the fridge. "Okaa-san also made you some breakfast for today and tomorrow. Just heat it up in the microwave for a minute." Se grabbed her bag, heading for the door. "One last thing. If you do end up getting a job, you should think about hiring a sitter. My mother can't watch Rin everyday for you." Then she was gone.

Sesshoumaru stood by the door, attempting to control his temper. Rin sat nearby, playing with a set of dolls brought by the miko. She looked up and smiled. "Sesshoumaru-sama is very patient with Kagome-chan."

He looked down at his ward. "It has been shown to me that if I kill her, we will be stuck here for a very long time. I have no choice." Rin nodded and giggled.

"Rin is hungry." Rin chirped, picking her new toys. "Can we have breakfast?"

As Rin placed her toys in her room, Sesshoumaru glanced at the food left for breakfast. Fish and rice were wrapped serpately in tupperware, with instructions carefully written on a post-it note. Following the note, he filled two plates and placed them in the microwave. Absently he left the spoon on one of the plate. Reading the paper, he punched in two minutes and began pouring a glass of milk for Rin and water for himself. He grumbled under his breath about mikos, wells, and Shinto curses. His tail wasn't shedding as fast as he liked. It was late fall and his tail as stubbornly clinging to its full coat. It would almost be summer before he could get rid of this color. He was snapped out of his reverie by a loud gasp and loud snapping coming from the microwave.

Inside the machine was a storm of sparks and electricity. As he stared, a small electrical tornado whirled from the plates. Rin stood entranced, mouth forming a small O of apprecation. It got brighter and brighter until, like a moth coming too close to a flame, the energy was released with a loud bang. Sesshoumaru snatched Rin away from the rocking, sparking, spitting device as it lost all control and the door flew open, splattering them both with fish and rice. Rin stared in wonder, looking at the former microwave as she had once looked at a demon Sesshoumaru killed for trespassing. Sesshoumaru set her down carefully and reached out to test if it was really dead. He poked it delicatly with one claw, other hand ready to turn it to poisonish mush at a seconds notice.

"Wow, Sesshoumaru-sama. That was so neat!" Rin broke the strained silence, jumping up and down clapping. "Rin wants to see that again!"

Fighting a growl, Sessoumaru pointed at the door. "Go play. Now." Rin scampered off to the living room with her toys.

With a deep longsuffering sigh, Sesshoumaru went to work cleaning up the mess. Carefully pulling out the remains of two plates and one spoon, he began wiping up the sticky rice. He snarled menacingly when the turning plate wobbled loudly. Halfway through and almost halfway into the microwave, he heard a loud annoying sound coming from the middle room. The thing the miko called a 'cell phone' was informing him he had a call to take. He snarled something and swore loudly, cursing the fates that led him to be stuck in this world and its evils. He began to extract himself from the microwave. Turning from the machine, he started towards the sound. He was abbruptly brought back to the microwave as his hair was caught around the base of the turning plate. Sesshoumaru growled enough to send the devil packing as he tugged at the offending part. Through his stuggles, he heard Rin pick up the phone.

"Oi, This is Sesshoumaru-sama's phone. He is a little busy now. Can I help you?" Rin chirped, watching Sesshoumaru slowly untangle his hair from the microwave. "Uh huh, Ok. Just a minute." She set down the phone and bolted to the next room. Sesshoumaru stared at the phone, just beyond his reach. Really, this world was enough to make a self respecting youkai to hang himself by his own hakama belt.

Rin came running back just as he freed his hair, holding a pair of scissors. When she saw he was free, she tried to hide her pout. Sesshoumaru stared at her as he picked up the phone.

"What were you planning to do with those? And why do you look so dissappointed?" He watched her hide the scissors quickly.

"Rin just wanted to help Sesshoumaru-sama." She pouted again. "The person on the phone said to help you so you could talk sooner."

"Thank you, Rin. You can go play again." He held the phone up to his ear again. "This is Sesshoumaru."

"Hello, Inutaishio-sama." Sesshoumaru was shaken by this. He thought youkai were no longer around these days. "Yes, we know who you are."

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"Nothing. Nothing except to offer you a job. The pay is very good, you will be surrounded by people who appreciate your talents, and you will have houseing supplied for you." The man on the end of the line paused to let it sink in. "How does that sound?"

"Like a trick." Sesshoumaru stated. "How can I trust you?"

"Maybe if you could come into our office, so we can talk face to face?" The man suggested.

"I think not." Sesshoumaru began to hang up the phone when another voice caught his ear.

"Oooh, you are all such idiots! Lemme talk to him, Youkai to youkai!" A young voice came on the line. Sesshoumaru paused. "Oi, Inu-san! Remember me? I still have bruises on my neck because of the alley thing."

"You're that whelp who bothered me!" Sesshoumaru. "Who are you?"

"Now, now, Inu-san. I wasn't bothering you. I was helping you with your cell phone." The girl giggled. "If you wanna know who I am, well, you're just gonna have to come over to talk to us." He didn't answer. "You won't regret it."

"If nothing else, I will get an answer out of you." He snarled.

"Bring Rin if you want. She can play with my little brother."

The phone went dead.

He looked at Rin, playing innocently with her dolls in the main room. Then he picked up the phone and hit the number 2.

"Miko. I need someone to watch Rin for a while. Is there anyone you can suggest?"

* * *

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

Mwahaha! The Cliffie! the most dreaded, hated, loved, and enjoyed part of a story. Admit it! Stories are so boring if there is no interesting little thing to hold you attention! Mwahahaha...

Kagome: I need a pay raise. By the way, where am I for most of the chapter?

Alscye: The past. You're more of a convienace character here... I had though about making it a SessKag, but I changed my mind. I might have a point where Inu comes over though... And he gets behind the wheel of a car...

Sesshoumaru: I quit.

Alscye; You can't quit. I can make you addicted to chocolate and then tell you that dogs can't eat chocolate! Don't make me do that to you.

Sesshoumaru:...

Kagome: Harsh.


	4. You call this organized crime?

Modern torture of Sesshoumaru chapter Four

Babysitters are such a hassle…. What do you mean by organized crime?

Disclaimer: I really don't even own the time to write these fictions, let alone Inu Yasha... I would not be struggling to work and go to college if I did! Bahhumug... share the wealth! This was written while my sister, and former editor, was straightening my hair... I was afraid for my life...

I am going to post diapered demons one of these days. People will die of laughter.

0o0o0o0o0

It was 10 o'clock the morning and he was ready to murder the Miko. Already.

In the middle of helping Rin get dressed, Sesshoumaru heard a knock on the door. Leaving Rin to figure out her own shoelaces, the demon lord of the west went to answer the door. A teenager stood there with her back to the door, dancing to her CD player and singing out loud. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat loudly and inwardly smirked at her embarrassed expression.

"Konichiwa, Taishio-san. Kag-chan said you need a sitter for the day. My name is Hina." She smiled nervously, staring at the gorgeous man in front of her. Like a romance theater, her mind played scenes and parts from books where the handsome, mysterious, eligible bachelor fell in love with his daughter's caretaker. At least she hoped he was eligible.

"Yes. I do." He looked her up and down, inspecting her appearance. The Miko had said she was a high school drop out who watched children at a 'daycare', whatever that was. This Hina was dressed in tight jeans, low cut top and humongous dangling earrings that brushed her shoulders. She nervously cracked her gum under his scrutiny, squirming uncontrollably.

"Are you sure that is the best attire for watching a child?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyebrow disappearing into the white hair above.

She played it off. "Sure! I wear this to the daycare all the time." Inside her mind, half of her was chanting. _Or at least I would if there were hot single parents there. _"Rin-chan will be fine, Taishio-san."

He took one last look at her and turned around. "Of course she will. She is coming with me." At her confused face, he stated mildly. "I changed my mind. The mi- Kagome-san will take care of your payment. Thank you for stopping by."

Rather unceremoniously, he guided her out the door and shut it firmly behind her. He turned back to see Rin holding out her shoes and a broken lace.

"Rin can't tie her shoes, Sesshoumaru-san." Rin looked around. "Where did the sitter person go?"

"She went home. I didn't like how she acted." He knelt and began to tie her shoes for her. "Would you like to come with me?"

Rin beamed brightly. "Rin likes to follow Sesshoumaru-san. Rin doesn't like it when he leaves her behind."

)()()(((&(&(&page break to be deleted#&&(&(&&(&(

Ayaka came from a very old demon family. Like most demons did when humans became more unified, they slipped into the shadows, watching and waiting for the opportunity to rise to power again. Her family found its niche in the beginning of organized crime. Now one of the more prominent yakuza families, Ayaka was being raised in the lap of luxury. Her father was training her to take the lead of the family when he retires, even though she was the second youngest and a girl to boot. He claimed it was because she was the purest youkai of all his children, but she knew the truth. None of her brothers were responsible or smart enough to be anything more than just finger men or underlings with minimal power. It was also her duty to keep an eye out for any pure blooded youkai to recruit for her family. So when she spotted a confused and agitated Inu youkai fighting with a cell phone, she knew to zero in. He smelled odd, and his aura was more powerful than anything she had ever seen, but it didn't frighten her. It intrigued her to no end, like a new toy in a new box. Neither was she afraid when he pinned her to the wall after she swiped his phone. She was still reduced to giggles when she thought of his reaction to her escape from his claws. It was risky, with the scent of poison all over him, but it was worth it. Her bodyguards were livid when she refused to tell anyone where she went until her father arrived. And when her own father told his personal researchers to investigate him, she knew her father wanted him on his side.

Now she was sitting in her father's main office, surrounded by guards and attendants, all on extra alert. The surveillance showed a short temper, coupled with almost no knowledge of any modern technology. Her father's experts surmised he was from a secluded youkai community from the north. She was of a different opinion though; she couldn't place it, but his aura seemed rougher than modern youkai in essence, but purer in power. She looked up from her thoughts as a servant walked in and stood at the door.

The small neko bit her lip nervously. "Ano... My lady, may I present Lord Sesshoumaru Taishio and nigen child, Rin." She stepped out of the way as the tall white haired Inu youkai swept into the room. Ayaka stood politely as he entered. His glare was murderous.

"This Sesshoumaru demands to know why I was summoned here in such an undignified manner." He openly sneered at the guards who were sizing him up. He fixed Ayaka with that glare again.

I really have to get him to teach me that. She thought wickedly. She gestured to a chair nearby as she sat back in her father's office chair. "I hope you had a nice trip, Taishio-san." She glanced at Rin. All traces of her slang accent were gone. "Hello, Rin-chan is it?"

"Rin's name is Rin!" Rin beamed as she looked at Ayaka.

"Well, Rin-chan, I have a little brother just your age. He's playing in the next room. Would you like to join him?" Ayaka looked at Sesshoumaru as she asked. His expression was unreadable, a blank mask showing only agitation.

"Can Rin go play, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru with big eyes. With a soft sigh, he ruffled her hair and nodded. With a squeal, Rin followed a servant to the next room.

After watching her leave, Ayaka sat forward at her desk. "Now, if we could get on with business, Inu-san." She carefully took a neutral position and stared at him levelly. "It has come to my attentions that you are in need of gainful employment."

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow. She took it as a cue to go on.

"In this world, it takes a lot of money to just survive." She cast a glance at the door. "And even more to support a young child. Rin seems well adjusted. How old is she?" Ayaka was planning every word to have the most effect. She snuck a peek at the youkai in front of her to see if it was working.

The man was smirking! Her jaw dropped as he leaned forward and placed perfectly manicured talons on the table, a gentle but firm promise of what was to come if things went awry. "You are pretty good at that, whelp. But you're not dealing with a low bred hanyou here." He pressed his talons into the wood, dissolving it into mush for emphasis. "I am the Inu Taishio, Demon Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru."

As Ayaka stared straight back at him, she heard soft clapping behind her. Her father strode into the room, holding out his hand in welcome. "Impressive, Taishio-san. Very impressive! Not many people, nigen or youkai, can stand up to my Ayaka's talents." He patted the girl affectionately on the shoulder. "Just for that skill alone, I would offer you a position with us."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow, again. (A/N: gettin' pretty high up there ain't it) Ayaka looked at her father. "He does that a lot. Just keep going."

"But that is not your only skill. We could use your tact and grace in our... business ventures." He smoothed his thinning hair back. "Oh, do forgive me. I have failed to introduce myself. Naren Kujuyo, and this is my daughter Naren Ayaka."

"Your names are of no consequence to me." He looked down his nose at the man. He looked to be about mid forties, with a short stature and strong features. The two guards beside him tensed up, glaring daggers at Sesshoumaru. He paid them no mind.

Kujuyo went on as if he hadn't heard a word. "These are my two sons, Toya and Tokiya. My wife is no longer alive sadly, so I cannot introduce her now." He glanced at Sesshoumaru. His manner became deadly serious. "I would really appreciate it if you would listen to my offer, Taishio-san. Ayaka has a good eye for Youkai talent for our business." He smiled at the young demoness.

Ayaka picked up where her father left off. "It would be beneficial for you to listen, really it will. We are the single largest employer of youkai, pure and half blood, in Japan at this current time. Your position with us would entail a few, well, image based duties." She paused to order her thoughts. "Shall we say intimidation and control? I believe public relations would be the very best for you."

"In what way would this job benefit me?" Sesshoumaru asked his expression blank. If this situation turned out to be promising, he could find a better apartment and get out of the miko's debt.

"All health care, of course." Kujuyo smiled. "Also free meals when out, protection when necessary, tickets to shows, and various gratuities from pleased clients. Much, much more."

Ayaka looked over at Sesshoumaru. "It depends entirely on how well you can work the system though. The moment you get caught or get busted, we are not affiliated with you."

"Seems kind of cowardly." Sesshoumaru commented, as he stared down his nose at Ayaka.

Ayaka stood up with rage. The two large young men stood behind their sister. Toya placed his hand on her shoulder to hold her back and whispered in her ear. She shrugged him off with little problem. Still shaking, she strode up to Sesshoumaru and stared him in the face.

"Listen to me, Mr. I'm too good to for everyone else. There is nothing cowardly with protecting what is precious. This organization is all I stand to inherit, as there is nothing beside it. I will not endanger my family or the lives of employees for the sake of one who was stupid enough to get caught anyway!" She ended her tirade with a low growl. Kujuyo came up behind his daughter and placed a hand softly on her shoulder.

"Taishio-san, you can see my daughter cares very much for this business and would do anything for it, but we cannot endanger ourselves needlessly." He gestured for Ayaka to leave. With one last glare at Sesshoumaru, she closed the door behind her.

"That leads me to my next question, Taishio-san." He sat down at the desk and steeped his fingers in thought. "Why do you have an illusion spell on you?"

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched violently. "It is a reason I would much rather keep to myself for the moment." He eyed the youkai in front of him. Would he press the matter? There was no way on earth to make a pink tail seem dignified if he had to reveal it.

"Very well, Taishio-san. I will let it rest." He chuckled. "I too was once a young demon trying to make it in this world on my own. I didn't like all the things I had to do and was ashamed. I know how you feel, my boy. But remember; always stand up for your own actions." He nodded sagely.

Sesshoumaru came close to staring with his mouth open. He quickly composed himself. "Yes, something like that, Naren-san. I am pleased you understand."

Kujuyo walked to the door and called to Sesshoumaru. "Your daughter is this way. Please come." As they walked down a brightly lit hallway, Kujuyo commented on the pictures and paintings on the walls.

"This was my great grandfather, first of the family to come to Japan. My family originally came from the western world. This one here is a picture of Toya at his dedication ceremony. He cried so loud when we marked him with the family symbol. Tokiya on the other hand was so silent you thought he might be asleep with his eyes open!" He went on and on about his family. Sesshoumaru felt like strangling himself out of boredom. He stopped in from of a large portrait.

Kujuyo sighed. "This was my late wife, Setsuna. She was such a strong woman. Her family was a distant branch of the Naren line and the marriage was arranged for us. I don't think I could have been happier though." He turned to Sesshoumaru. "Before I allow my guards to escort you out, is there anything you would like to ask?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the portrait. The woman was tall, even sitting in a chair. Her delicate features were surrounded by thick red curls and her eyes were a piercing blue. A child stood on either side of her, obviously the two sons. In her lap sat a toddler, with the same hair and eyes. It had to be the whelp. He looked back at Kujuyo. "Why is she inheriting? Why not one of the brothers? And what did she mean when she said there was nothing else?"

Kujuyo replied carefully. "Because the Naren line does not always flow in a straight line. The power transfers to the strongest child in the generation, regardless of which line he, or she, is part of. Ayaka was 9 when her younger brother was born and she was proclaimed heir to the name and line of Naren."

He glanced up at Sesshoumaru's face. "The Naren line is not a line a rich in history. We only came to power as humans began to make their assent. We have no great artifacts to pass on, nothing of that sort. All we have is each other."

From out of nowhere, something crackled and a voice filled the hall. Sesshoumaru's instinct went psychotic. "Naren-sama. You have a call on line one. It's the leader of your latest project."

Kujuyo walked back towards the office quickly, not looking back. "Taishio-san, please feel free to wander around. If you wish to leave, Rin is in the room marked with the name 'Tetsou'."

Sesshoumaru fought to regain his calm. The voice had thrown him for a loop. Carefully he rose out of his crouch and rearranged his hair neatly. Then he set out to find Rin and get out of this madhouse.

Two hours later...

Mentally, Sesshoumaru was twitching. On the inside though, his face was dangerously calm and even. He had just spent the last two hours lost in the Naren mansion, searching for Rin. He had passed several guards and refused to ask for help. What would he have come to? The InuTaishio of the Western Lands asking a lower class for help? Inconceivable. He was now standing in a long hallway which looked disturbingly familiar.

His gaze shifted to the wall, taking in the now severely disliked portraits. An object on the wall caught his eye. A small black box with several buttons on it blinked in an inconspicuous spot. Sesshoumaru strode over and studied it carefully. One button looked promising; it was small and red, with a light under it. He mashed the button down as he saw several guards do. All the lights went out.

"This Sesshoumaru demands you tell him where Rin is." He barked imperiously into the box.

Nothing happened.

"This Sesshoumaru demands you obey him!" He growled even louder.

Still nothing.

"Grrrrr!" He raised his claws, preparing to rip the offending item off the wall in his anger when a small voice stopped him.

"It won't work if the button is off."

Sesshoumaru turned around to see a small boy about Rin's age standing there. He was dressed in expensive clothes, and had light red blonde hair. His arms were full of several toys and books and a wagon stuffed to busting was behind him. Sesshoumaru looked confused for a moment.

"I said, it won't work if the button is off, see?" The child placed the rest of the toys on his wagon and stood on tiptoes to reach the button. "Where are you going?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. It was a child after all and one's dignity didn't mean much to a child. "I am trying to find my daughter. She is playing somewhere in this house."

"Follow me." The little boy turned and marched down the hallway, not even waiting for Sesshoumaru to start.

Several turns and doorways later, they were standing outside a colorful door with a name written in a strange language across it. The little boy stopped.

"She is in here, Jii-san." He held open the door and entered.

Sesshoumaru peeked inside the room to see Rin playing with a stack of blocks, building a castle. The child walked right up to her and dumped out the wagon full of toys. That blasted whelp was sitting in there too, helping with the castle. She looked up and glared when she saw Sesshoumaru. Ayaka stood up with a nod.

"Tetsou-chan, I am going to talk to Otou-san. Stay in the house." She strode past Sesshoumaru with a huff and slammed the door behind her.

Tetsou shrugged. "I brought more toys, Rin-chan."

"Thank you, Sou-kun!" Rin glanced up to see Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Rin barreled into him, hugging him tightly. She smiled at him and chattered animatedly. "Rin was playing with Sou-kun, Sesshomaru-sama! Sou-kun has so many interesting toys! Can Rin have some more toys?"

Sesshoumaru smiled down at Rin. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a guard appear at the door. "We will see, Rin. It's time to go home."

"Aww, ok." She turned to Testou. "Bye bye, Sou-chan."

"Wait, Rin-chan. I gots a DVD for you to watch." He rummaged through a cabinet, emerging with a small thin package, covered in bright colors and animals. "It's called Hamtaro."

The guard escorted them through the complex after they had said their goodbyes, silently turning and twisting through the hallways. Sesshoumaru was beginning to think that the house was designed to confuse anyone who visited. Finally they came to a large room full of the things Kagome called 'cars". Their guard walked to a cupboard on the wall and handed Sesshoumaru a set of keys. Sesshoumaru looked at them with mild trepidation as the guard walked off.

"What are these for?" He asked imperiously.

The guard never turned around. "A gesture of faith."

Just outside the garage was a black car, obviously foreign, with the strange writing on the side. Written in Japanese along the back bumper were two words. Astin Martin. Sesshoumaru looked at the keys again, turning them about. A small black object hanging from the key ring caught his eye. It had four buttons on it, two colored, two black. After his experience with colored buttons, he decided to push one of the black ones.

The car beeped and a tinny female voice came from the front end. "Good morning."

Carefully he put Rin in the back seat prepared to destroy the car at any moment. He climbed into the front seat and pulled the strange band across his chest as the car prompted him to. Finally strapped in, he trained a full out glare at the car.

"Take me to the apartment, car." He ordered.

Nothing happened. Before he could rip out the steering column, a familiar and annoying voice came by his window.

Whatsa matter, Inu-kun? Doncha know howta drive a car?" Ayaka drawled, leaning on the window. He turned the glare on her and she shrugged. "Move over then. I'll drive."

Sesshoumaru eyed her suspiciously. "Are you a better driver than most taxis?"

She cranked up the engine before replying. "As a matter of fact, yes I am." She mashed the gas several times, revving up. "The only issue is that I am not yet 16 and not legally allowed to drive. Hold on!"

)&&&)T&($#&$#$&)#&$)(&

Half an hour later and several barely missed semis and jumped curbs later, she pulled up to the apartment complex. With a demonic giggle, she shut off the car and tossed the keys into Sesshoumaru's lap. The lord of the west was sitting catatonic in his seat, gripping the handle like it was a life line. He kept murmuring something about needing to carry Tensaiga where ever he went. Ayaka left him there and made her way to the bus stop to wait for the inner city line.

Chapter four end.


End file.
